


The Visions

by Kellion330



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Milex - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellion330/pseuds/Kellion330
Summary: In a world where soulmates exist visions are shared between the two. It can be once a year, once a month, or even once a week. A young man navigating the world sets out to find his soulmate.
Relationships: Miles Kane & Alex Turner, Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second book to publish on ao3 I hope you like it :). Please comment!

Miles was laying in bed watching a movie. It was about the biggest topic since he can remember. The Visions. I mean everyone had them. His mum, his dad, his best friends, the guy down the street. Everyone. Because when you were born the universe seemed to know who you’ll fall in love with. It’s just your destiny to find them. The visions start of every once a year as a kid, as a teen every month or two, and as a young adult it varies. Miles barely had the visions. They were never more than 5-10 seconds. He didn’t know anything about the girl. Just that wherever she lived it was cold, and that she liked the Beatles. 

Miles wasn’t too obsessed with the whole soulmate idea. He’d believe when he saw it. Though it did make good table conversation. He wasn’t exactly super excited to meet his. He’s already dated lots of girls, none of which where the _Soulmate_ but he still had fun. Miles wasn’t the relationship type. He was outgoing and great at studies as well as music. He just couldn’t seem to make a relationship last for more then a few months so why even bother? Whoever his soulmate was he would be very excited to meet them. 

He focused back on the movie. A man scaling the world to find the lovely lady after seeing the Eiffel tower in a vision he set off to Paris. Miles figured his soulmate lived in a cold country like Africa or Paris. He wasn’t exactly too keen that they didn’t speak English. He’d gotten clues of Paris because of different visions. He however kept a log of all his visions since he was about 15. He figured it was important in his life long quest. Would he be like his mum and never find his soulmate? That wasn’t really something he’d look forward too. He didn’t even think about this soul searching stuff often, just every once and a blue moon.

He opened the notebook to the last vision. It was two weeks ago. He’d been playing guitar. 

_11/3  
A tablet. Anon was watching a video. “Tu es si gentille avec moi Adeline. Je me demande où l’eau est.”  
That’s my best guess. I’d tried to translate. It was something about a girl named Adeline and water. My best guess is it’s a Tv show.  
I can figure that they live in a place filled with the French language from what I’ve seen.  
My assumption is France or Africa. Those places both speak French. Although we’ve seen two years ago that the person has white skin. So most likely France. _

He’d often get excited at visions. Although they were dangerous it was fun. He hoped maybe one day he’d get to hear Anon’s voice. That’s what he called his soulmate since they were anonymous. He wondered what it’d be like to meet them. It was comforting that there was someone out there for him. 

After watching the movie he hauled himself out of bed. He tugged on his boxers before scratching his head and making his way downstairs. He found his mom at the kitchen table. “Miles! Where’s yer pants?!” Pauline asked upset. He yawned. “Upstairs in the wash mum.” He said going over to their kitchen. 

His kitchen was decent. It had white tiles and a marble granite counter. There were brown oak cabinets and a black rug near the sink. He moved past his mum and got a bag of crisps and sat down on the black chairs pushed up to the counter. “Mum...” He began to say. That’s when everything changed. It was dark. He heard heavy breathing and...moaning? He could make out a faint outline of someone right underneath him. There was a lot going on for him to unpack. The moaning was louder. He felt pleasure, an overwhelming amount. It lasted for a number of seconds.

That’s when he blinked. His mom was snapping her fingers in front of him. He gulped and looked up. “You just went out.” She said worried. “Sorry...” He said. He would’ve told her what happened but...he didn’t wanna explain what was going on. He felt a little uncomfortable. “What’s wrong Miles?” She asked. He sighed. He couldn’t lie to her. He told his mum everything. Maybe she’d have some advice he could use. “Vision.” He said running his hands through his hair. “And um...why are you so excited?” She asked. She looked disgusted. He quickly adjusted the hoodie he had on over the erm...boner he had. 

He could sense the awkwardness. “Um...alright.” His mum said. She fucking knew. He ran his fingers through his hair. He just went upstairs. His mom saw him grow a fucking boner. Miles couldn’t bare to go downstairs. Instead he wrote what he’d heard and saw. He was a bit confused. Maybe Anon was bisexual. They must’ve been having...lesbian sex or something, he couldn’t tell. He’d never encountered a sex scene in a vision. He felt uncomfortable and out of place. His boner definitely went away. He couldn’t help but feel alive from that experience.

He didn’t come out of his room until dinner. His mum was being a little awkward. He had his hood on. “Look you’re a young man and I understand sometimes these things happen, especially during a vision and I don’t want you to feel embarrassed.” She said. “Mum stop.” He mumbled. He couldn’t even face her. “Look babe wanna tell me what you saw? Or...felt?” She asked. He sighed. “It’s another step towards figuring out who she is.” She said. 

“She’s a lesbian I think.” He said. “Ohhh...that’s why...oh okay. Well that can’t be because you’re a boy.” Yeah obviously. Miles didn’t know what to think after that. “Maybe she likes girls and boys?” He suggested. “And I assume she was...doing sexual things to another girl?” She suggested. “Um...yeah.” He said nodding. If his soulmate liked women...were they really destined to be together? Miles hoped so. 

“Oh well that explains things. Don’t be embarrassed honestly. This type of stuff happens a lot since your body feels the same things theirs does.” She said. He didn’t say anything. He was still so fucking embarrassed for what happened earlier. It couldn’t have happened when he was in his room? He didn’t understand why the universe was so out to get him. At all times it had to be right there. He was a little upset at Anon for having sex at such a time but they didn’t know any better. And he was upset at them for having sex with the same gender but he couldn’t judge, his best friend was lesbian.

*

Miles wasn’t exactly a morning person. He woke up to the sound of beeping from his alarm clock. He groaned and flipped over. He looked down, morning wood. Of course. This happened almost every time he woke up so he made sure to give himself 10 extra minutes to...fix it. 

After he had a wank he got his uniform and walked to the bathroom. His bathroom wasn’t connected to his room, but he was the only one who ever used it. It was pretty large. When you walked in there was the sinks to your right and then to your left the toilet and shower. He put his stuff down while yawning. He looked in the mirror. His eye bags were awful he’d gotten no sleep. He’s usually never did after a vision. He stripped out of his shirt and boxers tiredly.

Once the water was turned on he slipped himself in desperately to get away from the cold air inside the bathroom. He groaned quietly and laid his head against the wall. This was gonna be a long day. As he washed himself he thought about Anon. He was just wondering what they were doing at the moment. What their laugh sounded like, what their favorite food was, what did they do in their spare time. He just wanted to see her face so bad. He wished he’d know when visions happened and what parts of his life Anon has seen. What if she’s seen him naked? He saw her in such an intimate act. He couldn’t bring himself to stop thinking about it. He just wanted answers so badly. The whole world did. 

After his shower he went downstairs to find his mum. She’d made him coffee and a biscuit. “Thanks mum.” He said accepting it. “Your welcome Peter,” He glared at her. “Fancy comin’ down to yer mums shop after school?” She asked. “If I don’t have too much homework of course mum.” He replied. “Such a sweet boy. God you’re all grown up.” She whispered. She pinched his cheeks. “Mum!” He said laughing. “Mi...I wish I could get you braces honestly if we had the funds-” She began to say. He frowned. “Mum it’s Britain everyone’s got teeth like me s’lright I promise.” He said. He didn’t mind his teeth. He’d fix them eventually when he was older and had a job. 

“Well go on to school love.” She said smiling at him. He finished his biscuit and headed out. He began walking while fishing for his cassette tape and ear plugs. He began listening to his favorite Beatles playlist. He always listened to the Beatles in the morning. 

_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes..._

He was practically skipping. The coffee had helped a lot. He was walking down the road when he felt two hands slam onto his shoulders. He screamed. He heard roaring laughter. He looked back at her. Eva. She was enjoying this. “It gets you every time.” She said. “You bloody scared me ‘alf to death Evs!” He said as his heart rate slowed down. She smiled at him.

Eva had been his best friend since year 6. She had long brown hair and chestnut eyes. They practically did everything together, including walking to school. He used to have a crush on her before she’d told him she liked girls. Her soulmate was a girl he was honestly jealous she knew what hers looked like. New Zealand or Australia is where she was from? Eva planned to go there after finishing school. Eva and him were alike that’s how they got along so well. They both loved partying, music, and playing instruments. They’d just clicked the day they met. 

“How was yer weekend Mimi?” She asked. He groaned. He remembered the embarrassing moment that had happened with his mum. “Aw what ‘appened to me Miles?” She asked frowning. He sighed. “Don’t feel like sharin’ ‘lright?” He asked her kicking some pebbles as they stood there. “Why not?” She asked. “Very embarrassing things happened that I don’t feel like sharin’.” He said shrugging. “You tell me everythin’. Mimi c’mon.” 

“No!” He said snapping. She was shocked by his tone. She looked hurt. “Look ‘m sorry ‘lright? Jus’ not in tha’ mood to share reyt now love.” He said. “Understandable. Next time you yell at me it’s a kick in the bollocks.” She said half smiling. “That’s fair.” I said nodding. “You look very ‘andsome today.” She said changing the subject. “Thank you Evs.” He said half smiling. His uniform was basic just a white dress shirt, a vest, and slacks. Evs was a black skirt a little bit above her knees, a white dress shirt, and a vest. 

They continued walking not saying anything. Miles decided to put his headphones back in and continued listening to the Beatles track he’d assembled at the library a few months ago. It consisted of all his favorites and he managed to get it downloaded on tape. It hadn’t been easy. “Nowhere man?” Eva said. She could hear it, they were standing close. He nodded chuckling. “God you’ve always been such a sucker for John Lennon practically on yer knees fa’ ‘em.” She said. He shot her a glare which made her laugh. “I mean...I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.” He said half entertaining her fantasy. Her eyes widened. “Miles Kane! Is this you comin’ out and joinin’ the gay train?” She asked giggling. “No love. But if it was John Lennon I’d do it in a heartbeat.” 

Once they arrived at school they went their separate ways. Miles went to his locker and put his books away from the weekend. His schedule was English, History, Art, Lunch, Math, Science, and Music. Music had been his most favorite class. He loved doing projects and spending time at the piano. That’s where he felt most at home. He’d love to have a piano of his own but he knew they were struggling ever since his dad had died. He just still dreamed of getting one, one day. School had been eh enjoyable for him. He wasn’t looking forward to being in the butcher shop all day but he’d do it. 

*

He took his apron off. It’d been a long day. Miles smelt like raw meat, he couldn’t wait to take a shower. He walked down the block to their house. He fished in his pocket for his key. It was absolutely baltic outside and he just wanted to get inside. Once he got his key he scrambled to put it in the door which finally decided to unlock after some struggle. 

He went upstairs and put his bag down on the counter. His mum was in the living room. “Hello mum.” He said to her. “Ahhh Miles you’re back. How wonderful.” She said. He went upstairs exhausted. He got in the shower. Eva was coming over later which Miles was excited about. After showering Miles noticed he forgot to bring clothes so he just grabbed a towel and went in. It was around his waist. He went into his room. He only pulled on a t-shirt and boxers. His hair was dripping wet so he dried it off with a towel.

He plopped onto his bed. Eva wouldn’t be here for awhile right...? He slid his hand into his boxers right as a loud knock banged on his door. He groaned and removed his hand. “Yes?” Could this week be any shittier. He just wanted to be left alone. “Miles!” Eva said coming in. He moved himself so he was sitting cross legged. “What’s up love?” He asked sighing. “What’s wrong wit’ ya?” She asked him confused. “Nothin’. Tell me what’s up.” He said.

She giggled. “Well...I may or may not have made contact with me soulmate!” She said giggling. “Really Evs?!” He asked excited. She nodded eagerly. “Yeah! She’s from Aussie! I heard her full name on accident. And I already know what she looks like! I’ll show ya’ a picture.” She said smiling. She opened her phone. The girl had red hair and a very nice smile. “She’s really pretty. Have ya’ been talkin’ already?” He asked. “Mhm. She knew it was me. We talked about our lives and stuff. It were really nice.” She said. “I don’t even know what mine looks like.” He confessed. “Mi I know you’ll find her eventually.” 

This whole soulmate bullshit was probably flawed. ‘Who could possibly even love him’ Miles thought to himself. He didn’t really believe in it much. What if his soulmate died? What if they lived so far away. “I know mine is from France I think.” He said to Eva. “That’s good. You just gonna analyze everything in those visions.” She added. “Mhm.” He nodded. “So Mi tell me what happened the other day? Ya had some sort of vision?” She asked. “Yeah erm...wasn’t fun.” He said feeling uncomfortable. His face went hot. “What happened?” She asked. “She was...havin’ sex.” He managed to say looking down. “Miles don’t take it personally-”

“‘M not! ‘M not. It’s just...I can feel everythin’ she feels raight?” He asked not exactly questioning her. “Yeah that’s for everyone.” She said. “Yeah well I got a boner in front of me mum. Is that what ya’ wanted to hear?” He asked. She snorted. He was looking down super embarrassed. “Oh Mi...” She said laughing. He chuckled. “It’s like why at that time of all times.” He added. “Well that’s happened to me before but I’m not a bloke.” She said laughing. “I can’t even look me mum in the eye.” He added.

Miles’ weeks mostly consisted of school and waiting for another vision. He didn’t know yet when it would come but he was surely prepared. He wanted to just know more about them. He was jealous of Eva that she found hers. He’d tried not to show it but he was so damn jealous. She’d actually got in contact. His visions were just random and never showed Anon. But his wish came true. On November 16th he had...the biggest vision yet.

“Alex! What am I gonna do with you?” A girl asked. She was sitting across from her. “Stop making the eyes at me!” She added. “Babe stop before I kiss you?” Alex didn’t stop. The girl climbed on top of them and began to kiss her. 

He wrote down every single detail and tears poured from his eyes. Alex. Her name was Alex. He repeated it over and over in his head. They spoke English. Alex’s girlfriend was British. He could recognize the accent. She seemed from around Privett. He began sobbing harder. He finally knew Anon’s name. He ran downstairs crying. “Mom!” He said making her almost jump from her seat. “Yes baby?! What’s wrong?!” She’s asked very concerned. She had no idea why her son was acting like this.

“Her name’s Alex!” He said. “Who?” She asked him. “M-my soulmate. And she’s from England!” He said crying out. “Aww baby!” She hugged him tightly. “I’m so happy! I finally know.” She rubbed his back and smiled. Her eyes crinkled. He could tell she was happy for him. 

Miles was ecstatic. He told all his friends about it, they all congratulated him and shared their own stories, including Eva. Miles had never been in love before but he always assumed the only one for him was Anon. You can’t have two soulmates. He knew his life would be so much better with this person. They were destined to be together. His life would be clearer. He’d be in love. He dreamt of being in love. He wanted to just find his soulmate and leave. He was in love and he didn’t even know the person. He wanted to know everything about Alex. He was praying he’d find their last name or some other clue. He’d never heard their voice. Just once when they were kids. They’d said something like “Mum I don’t want to play football!” And went upstairs. He was about 8 or 9 at the time. 

Miles was practically on cloud 9. He knew their name. After all this fucking time. He was hoping Alex was bisexual, I mean it would make sense. They couldn’t just be lesbian, that wouldn’t work, unless Miles got a sex change. The idea lingered for just one second before immediately shutting it down. He liked his body and didn’t wanna change it at all. 

One thing about Miles was that he was confident. He didn’t have a big ego he just loved himself. He stopped allowing other’s opinions to affect him. The only person who could probably do that was Alex or his dad. And his dad wasn’t with them anymore so he couldn’t say anything to him.


	2. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a different perspective

Alex woke up groggily. He yawned and slowly sat up. He scratched his head. Fuck yes it’s Saturday. He slid some socks on and went downstairs. “Alexander for the last time! Put a shirt on when you come downstairs.” He sat down. “Why???” He asked groaning. “Because it’s basic decency!” She called out. Alex rolled his eyes. He grabbed a few pastries and went back upstairs. 

He was exhausted and his room was a bit dirty. He plopped onto his bed. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open. He checked his messages. His girlfriend hadn’t messaged him back in awhile. He frowned. He turned on the tele. He wanted to go back to sleep but had to stay awake. He had lots of studying to do for the exams. He grabbed a notebook for his French class. He began flipping through till he got to the last page he’d written in. “Ah yes! Exactly how I’d love to spend me day.” He said to himself quietly. He smirked. Matt would have a good laugh at him. Staying inside on Saturday to study French. 

Alex began reciting phrases. “Puis-je avoir un verre d’eau?” He said out loud. He was getting better at speaking the language. He’d always been so fascinated by it. It made him feel like he was achieving something. Also it was like the language of love. He’d hope his soulmate could speak French, or lived there. Then he’d have a perfect excuse. 

Ah yes the soulmates. Alex often let his mind drift to thinking about his. He’d never seen the person or heard their voice. Sometimes he’d just see snippets of their life. He’d never kept track or anything he just always remembered. His most recent was a Tv show they were watching. There was a lot of fighting and action. Alex was really into action movies as well. He supposed that was good, that they both liked action. I mean of course they would, they were soulmates. Alex hoped to meet the person one day. He’d been dying to know who his soulmate was. He knew it wasn’t Alexa, his girlfriend. He wasn’t hers either which was fine. People just sort of dated in high school and then went on to hopefully find their soulmates. His mum and dad were soulmates. They’d grown up far away from each other. Until they both met in London. His mum had been out with her friends when she saw a vision of a large clock tower, the Big Ben. They ran to each other and just hugged. The visions would get stronger when you were close, everyone knew that.

Alex hoped his experience with his soulmate would be like his parents. He wanted it to be in France. He wanted to French kiss and hold hands as they walked through the busy town. He wanted love and romance of course, as one does. Alex was very into reading novels about Soulmates. He couldn’t wait to find her. It almost felt like there’d been no one for him. 

Alex begun writing a new page in his journal. It was just away to get his thoughts down almost.

 _8/13_  
_Today was quite boring, I studied some French. Matt and the lads would probably have laughed at me. I’ve been busy thinking about my soulmate, what they were up to. Maybe if I’m lucky I’ll have a vision tonight? It’s been about 2 weeks since my last vision. I’ve grown quite impatient. I miss seeing into her life. I often wonder what bits of my life she’s seen. And I wonder what she looks like. Maybe one day I’ll see her face. I hope she’s never seen nothing embarrassing of me. That would be awkward if we ever meet. I hope she’s doing well. I miss having visions. I never have them often. I used to last year. It happened almost every week. Now I’m just patiently waiting as one does. Maybe it’s because my life is boring and tedious._

_I also hope she loves France. <3 _

Afterwards he watched some Tv, a French movie of course. He found it helpful to watch movies of people speaking the language. It made it easy to remember. Alex’s daily life was quite boring, he went out...just not that much. He didn’t really care much about school, which in return worried his mum. Alex was just...Alex if that made sense. Everything he did just worked out well in his favor. He’d always been smart and good at things. He was quite popular, good with birds. He had a nice life and enjoyed it as much as he could. He sort of hated the small town he lived in though, he hoped to become something big and maybe become something. He was quite good at the guitar, it was one of his favorite things in the world.

He sat down on the floor. His carpet was soft and smooth. He threw a dirty shirt hanging off his guitar. His mum would’ve scolded him for that. It was a red and white Stratocaster. The guitar was quite shitty but it did the job. He put it into his lap. He began strumming. His G was flat so he tuned it. Alex began playing some chords of a new song he’d whipped up. 

D, F#m, Em, and A7. Those were all that were needed to play his simple song. He hadn’t quite gotten down any words yet. He’d created the chords a few weeks ago. It had just came to him. After strumming he played a few covers he’d enjoyed. His favorite song to play was Let It Be by The Beatles. He just enjoyed the guitar part far too much. After playing for what seemed like ages he put his guitar back and sat on his bed. He was bored out of his mind. He let himself fall into a habit of imagining his favorite city, Paris. He would go there with his soulmate and everything would be perfect. Most people didn’t know Alex was such a hopeless romantic. He loved flowers and chocolates. Most of his mates were just into shagging. Alex liked dates and kissing. Alexa enjoyed going on dates with him but she kind of always tried to touch him afterwards. Alex wanted his first time to be at least a little special but it wasn’t. In the back of his mum’s car with Alexa. He’d since then had sex with her a few more times. They both knew he was bad at it so Alexa started being on top of him. He enjoyed the pleasure he got from it of course, he just wanted more romance. He’d never admit this to anyone of course, not even his journal. 

Alex was laying in bed. It was late. He’d eaten dinner and showered already. That’s when the scenery changed. He felt pleasure and heard moaning, very soft moaning. He was on his stomach. “Ah...a-ah...mmm...ahhh...” This person moaned. He felt himself...humping something? He was aware he wasn’t in his body but he was more so focused on the pleasure he was feeling.“Ah...ah...” The person quietly moaned. Alex enjoyed this feeling for as long as he could. Until his scenery changed. He was back in his room more confused than ever. He noticed he had a boner. He blew out his breath. This wasn’t a vision he was expecting. He felt aroused by the idea that they had no idea Alex had witnessed that. Such an intimate act with one’s self. He’d heard noises probably no one else has ever heard. 

He slid his hand into his pants. Those moans. God those moans. Alex couldn’t stop thinking about them. He slid his hand under his briefs. He wrapped it around himself and began moving his hand up and down. He quietly groaned and began going a little faster. He twisted the skin around as he moaned. He used his pre-cum as lubricant which allowed him to go faster. He thought about those moans he’d heard. The fact that they were touching themselves the exact same time Alex was. It allowed him to go faster. “F-fuck.” He mumbled quietly. His eyes were shut. “Mmmm...fuck...” He replayed what he heard in his head over and over. “Ah mmm ahhh.” Alex moved his hand faster. He allowed a few moans to come from his thin lips. He was very very close. He squeezed his eyes shut. So close. “Ahhh f-fuck.” He moaned. Sperm erupted from him. “Mmmm...” He moaned a little too loudly. 

He heard a knock. He immediately removed his hand from his pants. “Alex you alrigh’?” It was his dad. His face went red. “Mhm just stubbed me foot!” He called out. His dad came in. He of course had the covers over himself, since all he had on were briefs. “How if yer in bed?” David asked. Shit! What did he say? He was thinking of an excuse. “Oh erm I got in bed afterward- didn’t hurt tha’ bad yanno what I mean?” He said. His dad bought it. “And for gods sake clean this room!” His dad said chuckling. “God what am I gonna dew wif’ ya’!” He said laughing. His dad left. Alex blew out a breath of air and laid down. 

*

On Monday Alex walked into French class prepared. He had with him his notebook and a small case for pencils. They were having a big assessment. He greeted his teacher with “Salut comment allez-vous?” She chuckled. “Je vais très bien, comment vas-tu Alex?” She asked back. “Je suis également bien.” He said nodding. He sat down and put his notes inside the empty desk. This was his favorite class. The room began to fill. Alex was excited. He was certainly ready as well. 

Once the class sat down she handed out the tests. Alex knew all the answers. He was practically speeding through the entire thing. His teacher could tell he knew what he was doing. Alex considered it fairly easy to be good at a subject in school when you were passionate. I mean his grades were mostly Bs and Cs, but in this class Alex had an A+. French had been considered one of the hardest classes. Alex turned his test in second, the first had been an actual French girl. 

After class Alex went to his locker feeling confident. “Hey.” Matt said smiling. “Matthew.” Alex said smiling. “How’s fings?” He asked wrapping an arm around him, dragging him from his locker he’d just closed. “Eh good. I had a French test, fuckin’ nailed it.” He said. “‘M so proud of you!” He said ruffling Alex’s hair. Alex laughed and pushed him away. “Im comin’ over tonigh’ reyt?” Matt asked. “Ah course!” Alex said nodding. “‘Lright, well I’m gonna go to maths ye ‘ave fun in calc.” Matt said. Alex rolled his eyes. Matt walked away. 

Alex walked to class. He didn’t have calc, he had History. He got a seat in the middle. He looked at the board. Soulmates. That’s what the board read. He looked around him and observed others. A few girls were chatting. Alex was never really talkative unless it was something he was passionate about. The soulmates was a very interesting concept to grasp. He’d be very excited to hear what others had to say about it. The room began to fill. Alex was getting more and more apprehensive. He began biting his nails as a nervous habit. The boy really was curious about today’s lesson. Maybe he’d learn something?

“Today class we’re going to talk about our Soulmates.” She said. A few people started talking at once. “Simmer down!” She went on to talk about the first ever soulmates that’d been recorded. How we found out we were all connected through our minds and spirits. Very usual things Alex already knew. He was tapping his foot waiting for her to get to the interesting parts. “Today I want everyone to share a memorable vision they’ve had.” She said smiling. Everyone went around, mostly things like their names. Alex just said something about them liking the same music as him.

“So class...who in this room ‘as had contact wif’ their soulmate?” She asked adjusting her shirt and looking up. She went over to the chalkboard and made a list. Contact and no contact. “Gemma you first.” She said smiling. Gemma was a blonde haired chav. Alex had never liked her. Not since she’d tried to hit on him while he’d had a girlfriend speaking of which, it’s been awhile since he’d contacted Alexa. “Ya’ a few weeks ago.” She said nodding. She was chewing on a piece of gum. “Oh! And what did ya’ talk about?” Mrs. Walter asked. “Erm...like day to day things. He’s quite a daf’ really.” Gemma said. A bunch of girls around her started laughing.

Alex began zoning out, this class had become deadening. He was exhausted and didn’t care to hear more. He’d actually gotten his hopes up. That’s until he heard something, “Ye I fink it’s so weird when like we change bodies.” A boy said. He had reddish brown hair and crooked teeth. “Yea’ me girls got massive tits!” A boy said. “Boys!” Mrs. Walter said glaring. “But um...yes body changes are very interesting. Everyone in this room has experienced what it’s like to be the opposite sex.” 

Alex was extremely confounded. They...they felt a body change? Alex didn’t feel anything. His body felt the same when he switched. He was darting his eyes throughout the room hoping to get answers. “Ye it’s always strainin’ on me back.” He was casually ease-dropping on their conversation. They’re were to the right of Alex. “Or like when yer cock just disappears!” A boy said laughing. Alex was extremely confused. The worry and concern was spreading onto his face. He was trying to look as normal as possible. “Who’s yer soulmate Turner?!” Someone asked. He looked over. Gemma. He wanted to roll his eyes. “I dunno.” He said shrugging. “Oh well maybeh it’s me.” Gemma said winking at him. “I ‘ave a girlfriend.” Alex replied bitterly. “So...what does that mean?” She asked him. “Means no.”

The bell rang. Alex was glad Gemma hadn’t been able to continue talking to him. He immediately got up from his chair and left quickly. He didn’t stop walking fast until he got to his locker. He began putting some books away. He did it quickly because he needed to go to someone’s locker, Matt. He walked over and found Matt chatting with some bird. He could care less. “Need to talk to ya’ now!” He said to Matt. He pulled Matt away. “Alex tha’ was rude!” He was clearly upset. “Don’t care. Matt d-does like when ya’ have them visions, do yer body ever change?” He asked.

Matt looked at the helpless boy. He was obviously confused. Alex’s mind worked strangely. Right now he looked like he needed a hug or something. He looked so lost. “Erm ya’ like girls and boys ‘ave different body parts ya’ kno’. Like ya’ can feel her parts.” Matt said. “Oh ye’ course. I twas just confused someone in me class had said summat ‘bout it.”

Alex was freaking out for the remainder of the day. His body never changed with his soulmate. He had no idea who to go too. He didn’t want anyone judging him and he needed answers. He didn’t know what to do or who to go too. He knew one thing was for sure? He needed to figure this out quickly. The sooner it was solved the sooner things could come to a rest. 

Alex heard a knock on his bedroom door. “Come in!” He called out. Someone opened the door. It was Alexa. He smiled at her. “Oh hey.” He said as she sat down on his bed. She put her bag on the floor. “You didn’t come to me locker Alex.” She said. “Oh sorreh...I was just erm a little busy yanno.” He said. “Yer mum and I chatted. She’s a bit concerned about you.” Alexa said. “Why?!” He asked surprised. He’d been a little too loud. It shocked Alexa. “It’s not nowt important jus’ school werk.” She said eyeing him weirdly. “Ohhh sorreh.” He said laughing it off. “Alex why are ye so tense?” She asked coming over. He didn’t say anything. She began massaging his shoulders. He almost let out a moan. He’d needed that. He felt very stressed. “You’ve got so many knots Alex, was’ going on?” She asked. 

“Nothin’ just school tha’ knows.” He said quietly. He couldn’t tell Alexa. His worse fear...that his soulmate wasn’t at all how he’d imagined. He could never tell her. She wouldn’t begin to understand. Alex wished his soulmate could’ve been her. They would’ve been perfect. I mean they were the perfect couple. They held hands a lot, kissed, did romantic things. Behind the scenes it was a different story. Alex was tense and wouldn’t really let you know exactly what he was thinking. Alexa had learned this over the past year and a half they’d been dating. They’d fought quite a lot behind the scenes. She’d scream at him for hours about how untrustworthy he was. Alexa needed someone who’d treat her better than Alex did. But she still loved him lots. She just wanted him to let her in so badly and he wouldn’t. Alex guarded his thoughts. They were surrounded with large stone walls and a water moat. Inside was an elaborate maze impossible to get through. The maze was filled with thorns and sharp dagger like plants. At the core was everything he’d tried so hard to protect. All of Alex’s fears and deepest desires. Some of which he had yet to discover. He was in love with the idea of Alexa, she knew that. They had love...she just wasn’t to sure it was real. She tried her best to do everything well for Alex so he’d let her it. She made sure to make love with him a lot which he enjoyed. She never finished but she liked that Alex got something out of it. She’d always been such a people pleaser.

She began rubbing her hands against his chest a little. He didn’t seem to mind. She was sitting beside him. She got in front of him. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She cupped the side of his face. She didn’t kiss him, just pressed their foreheads together. She wished all his thoughts would transfer to her brain...like telepathy. She connected their lips. Alex kissed her back of course. Their kisses lacked the magic and spark both of them craved. They knew it but would never admit it. Alexa wanted jaw dropping orgasms Alex could never give her, whereas Alex wanted special intimacy and romance. Alexa slid her hand down into Alex’s pants. He looked a little surprised. She just kissed him. She began trying to jerk him off. He was completely soft though. 

Alex’s mind was on other things. “Why isn’t it workin’?” She asked taking her hand from his pants. Alex obviously wouldn’t tell her the real answer, she knew this. “‘M just stressed out.” He mumbled covering his face with his hands. She blew out a breath of air. “Be honest with me! Al’ why can’t ya’ be honest with me for once!” She said upset. “I am being honest wif’ ya’!” He cried out. She got up. “Yer so full of shit Alex! Why can’t ya’ just tell me whas goin’ on!” She cried out. He rolled his eyes. “Lexa ya’ don’t needa know every single thing that goes on in me head!” He yelled. “I’m yer girlfriend!” She screamed at him. “Yer actin’ like me mum!” He said back angrily. “Why can’t ya’ just let me in for once Alex! Yer such a liar! Ya’re so full of shit that everyone in this fuckin’ house can smell it!” She yelled at him. “Yer such a fuckin’ bitch! All of this anger just ‘cause I didn’t tell ya’ exactly what ya’ wanted to ‘ere! I am stressed and ya’ don’t needa ‘now why! ‘M sorry if that hurts your feelings Lexa!” 

“Go to hell!” She screamed. She then stormed down the stairs. “No! ‘Cause ‘m not finish talkin’!” He said upset going after her. He didn’t even notice the others standing in the kitchen. “‘Cause ya’ think I’m just gonna tell ya’ everythin’ about me! News flash ‘m not a book!” He yelled at her. “You could at least not be such a bloody arse about it!” They continued arguing back and forth. 

Matt and Alex’s mum were in the kitchen. Matt looked a little bit speechless. Alex’s mum was unfazed. Matt had never seen the two argue before. “Eat shit!” She closed the door on Alex’s face. He just blew out a breath of air. Alex turned he saw them just staring in shock. “Oh erm...sorry ‘bout that.” Alex said awkwardly coming over. “What was tha’ ‘bout?!” Matt asked in shock. “Erm just a um...d-d-disagreement.” Alex mumbled stumbling over his words. “‘Ave they argued like this before?” Matt asked Penny. She was just drinking tea. She nodded. “Yes...all tha’ time. I’ve told Alex I don’t like her comin’ over a lot for that exact reason.” His mum said. Alex cursed under his breath. “It twas just a misunderstanin’ mum! Yanno how birds me age are!” Alex said upset. He was a bit mad that she’d revealed to Matt that they weren’t a perfect couple. 

“Some trouble in tha’ paradise?” Matt suggested. Alex rolled his eyes. “There’s nowt wrong!” He insisted. “Didn’t sound like tha’ why don’t ya’ just be more open wif’ ha’?” Matt asked. “Because ‘m not a fuckin’ book.” He said sharply. “Language.” His mum said. “Sorreh.” He said. He paused for a second. “‘M just not in a good mood. Matt come over later.” Alex went upstairs. He’d assumed Matt would go home so he plopped down on his bed. 

He watched the tele for some hours. Some random rom-com. There was a sex scene during the movie and he felt himself get a little hard. He might as well masturbate. He unzipped his pants hastily. He was a bit too eager. 

He slipped his shaft through the hole of his boxers so it was out. He began torturously moving his hand up and down as it got harder in his hands. Once he was fully hard he got two pumps of lube from the bottle in his drawer. He began going to work on himself. Groans and moans escaped his lips. “Thas’ so good...” He moaned quietly. Alex was a little too vocal when masturbating, he knew no one ever heard him but he couldn’t help it. He never made sounds when doing things with Alexa though. He started moving his hand slower. He moaned quietly. He took his hand off his member and slipped his boxers off. He grabbed the lube out of his drawer. He put some on his fingers. He rubbed them against his entrance. He’d done this before a few times. Alex...rather enjoyed things inside of him. It was like a dirty secret. He’d be rather embarrassed if anyone found out. 

He began sliding his fingers in and out. He naturally was tight so it was a little painful. He groaned. “Fuck...” He moaned a little too loudly. He’d hit the right spot. He began going faster. He wished they could go in deeper, his hands weren’t too long. He moaned again. He only felt pleasure. He used his other hand for his member. The feeling was almost unbearable. Alex usually did this when his parents weren’t home in fear of being heard. He was trying to not moan but he couldn’t. “Mmmm...” He felt himself getting close to the edge. The pleasure was blinding. He moved his hands faster. The wonderful sensations ran down his stomach and legs. His whole body felt good. He moaned again a little bit louder. He was so very close to cumming. He couldn’t focus on anything but the blinding sensations. His whines and pants grew louder. He sounded as if he was in pain or had just ran a marathon of some sort. He moaned loudly as he reached ecstasy. White liquid leaked all down his shaft as he groaned. He slid his fingers out. He was panting hard. The pleasure created a response that had caused his eyes to go blurry. He felt amazing. 

Alex knew it was a dirty secret. He’d never share with anyone of course. The fact that he would slip his fingers inside of himself. He never considered it gay, just that it made him feel really good and he liked it. He had no desire to have sex with another man. He just liked the pleasure. At least that’s what he told himself. He didn’t even like to thinking about it. He didn’t like to dwell on the fact that sometimes he fantasized of someone else putting things inside of him. He didn’t like thinking about anything of the sort, he just knew the pleasure was good.


End file.
